legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadelatha
Kadelatha is one of the many kingdoms of Solaria and one of the four original kingdoms in the Solarian Alliance. The current ruler is Lady Kadelatha, in what appears to be a democracy, as Lady Kadelatha's are elected. She also has a Court that assists her, consisting of Lyn and Sera, her right and left hand women, and Van and Raine, her other subordinates. Kadelatha is home to many clans and is east of Cordelia, with the two Capitals practically bordering each other. The Kadelatha Castle is in Magneria, the Capital City. History The Solarian Empire split into many different kingdoms, sometime during Celeste's Time when she lived out her Mortal Life to better understand humans, as she and her followers deemed a single ruler unfit to rule such a giant area. Kadelatha was one of the many kingdoms that the Empire split into, being by the sea. It's a decent-sized kingdom and it doesn't seem to have had many known conflicts in the past, as it's stated in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles that it's a rather peaceful kingdom. The kingdom is home to a wide array of clans, basically very large families and members are based solely off of heritage. However, fights with the clans arose and each clan was put into a specific class in a class system; the highly respected clans were put into classes of nobility, while the less respected ones were basically peasants. This was an issue, because people born into their classes were stuck there for life and privileges such as education were only available to the higher classes and nobles were given special, unfair advantages. The kingdom was one with good relations with other kingdoms, but inside it, it was a place where only the higher classes could thrive and joining the army was only for those with the lineage, not the skill. This was a very big issue that Sera Fulbright and her companions worked tirelessly with to fix, as the ruler had almost not control over the nobles as they were the ones who corrupted the system. The current Lady Kadelatha is said to be the most peaceful and kind of all the rulers, strongly desiring peace, but will lend a hand when necessary to keep it. Kadelatha bore no grudge against any kingdoms and willingly joined the Solarian Alliance with Cordelia, Thet, and Leriann, being one of the strongest of the kingdoms. Kadelatha was the first kingdom to aid Thet in the Great War, immediately lending their troops to the army and they played a large role in helping the Allies in the war. In the Part II Ending, Sera and Lyn worked endlessly to try to bring the Clans back in Kadelatha and to end the corrupt class system and this definitely succeeded, with the Clans being brought back to importance and with the Class system gradually changing. Kadelatha remained as a kingdom in the Solarian Alliance, with even stronger ties than before, especially with Leriann, thanks to Sera, Heath, and Eden. In Part II, Kadelatha gets attacked by Sevinnon and despite its powerful navy and cavalry, it gets badly taken down, even with Leriann's help, as Sevinnon combined with Dalmasca and Zeflea by that time. Thanks to the party, Kadelatha is able to save itself with a temporary alliance with Silvatica. Eventually, like the rest of Solaria, Kadelatha gets manipulated by Silvatica, and when this is finally discovered, the Solarian Alliance comes back to engage in war against Silvatica to end King Trym's madness once and for all. Kadelathan forces are present in many of the final battles, fighting alongside the other kingdoms. Sera becomes a diplomat for both Leriann and Kadelatha in the Part II ending and there is much speculation on whether or not the next Lady Kadelatha will be Lyn or Sera. Known Citizens of Kadelatha * Various Clans and Classes * Lady Kadelatha * Lyn * Sera * Van * Raine * Saffron (By Part II ending, revealed to have ties with them.) * Sera's Family (Only her mother is shown.) Key Places * Kadelatha Castle * Sera's House Trivia * Sera mentions that Lady Kadelatha's do not have to be any particular class and are simply elected, thanks to her and the Court's intervention, as it used to be only for those of high classes * Since part of Kadelatha borders the sea, it is home to many ports and a relatively large and powerful navy